


Imagine how Paulie, Sam and Tommy act when they're ill

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [8]
Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: And a bit crap, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I promise, There's better stuff coming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: ❄️8th of December❄️Summary: A small collection of my theories on how our boys act when they're ill and how you look after them.
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Reader, Sam Trapani/Reader, Tommy Angelo/Reader
Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510
Kudos: 6





	Imagine how Paulie, Sam and Tommy act when they're ill

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is very short and abit terrible. Please excuse it lmao there's better fics to come!

**Sam**

  * The most stubborn bitch when it comes to being ill.
  * Even if he’s throwing up or dizzy as hell, he’ll still drag himself to work.
  * It always leads to you driving him home after Salieri, Paulie or Tommy force him to leave.
  * Sam hates feeling sick, especially because of how weak it makes him feel.
  * He was never really looked after when he was ill as a kid, which is why he tries to just continue with his life when he’s sick as an adult.
  * He never experienced someone nursing him back to health, so he just feels like he has to suffer through it.
  * You have to force him to stay in bed, getting in with him just to make him stay.
  * He protests at first, worried about getting you sick.
  * But when you take him into your arms and stroke his hair back from his sweaty forehead.
  * Or you curl up against him and read to him.
  * He doesn’t want you to leave his side ever.
  * Ok, we already know he has a rough, kinda grating voice which just sounds ✨ amazing ✨
  * Imagine how it sounds when he has a cough or a sore throat…
  * Sam does enjoy being ill more than he’ll ever admit, only because he gets to spend more time with you.
  * He can’t deny that he loves your attention.



**Paulie**

  * Also a very stubborn man when it comes to being sick.
  * He’s more worried about missing work because he doesn’t want the Don to think any less of him. He’s always worried about being enough for him.
  * Is easily persuaded to take the days off though when you remind him that you'll be able to look after him.
  * If he’s really ill, where he’s dazed, he basically acts the same way he does when he’s drunk.
  * The overly affectionate remarks and need for attention, the random bullshit he comes out with, he’s just his chaotic self but x 10.
  * Paulie enjoys being ill more than he should to be honest.
  * He knows he can get away with much more because you’re too worried about him.
  * He loves your food, so he asks for a LOT of it when he’s sick.
  * Also really loves listening to your voice.
  * So he’ll no doubt ask you to read to him or just ramble on about something so distract him from pain.
  * He was a lonely guy before he met you, so he laps up every bit of attention and love you give him.



**Tommy**

  * This man will happily take a few days off, especially if it means he gets to spend more time with you.
  * Something he does get ill from a lot is exhaustion, because he's just constantly doing jobs.
  * This man is STRESSED from how much pressure he's under from the Don.
  * So he gets sick more easily.
  * His voice sounds amazing when he's ill, it's even more deep than usual.
  * He definitely sleeps a lot when he’s sick, because of how tired he is.
  * You don’t really mind though as it gives you time to do your work at home.
  * Usually, you’ll both be in bed, him sleeping while you sit up writing into the account books or something.
  * Tommy will no doubt be wrapped around you like a vine while he sleeps.
  * Also a man that really loves your cooking.
  * Will eat too much food and sleep too much.He really just appreciates the weight being lifted off his shoulders while he’s ill.
  * The boys definitely give him stick for taking days off so easily, knowing that he only does it because of you.
  * He doesn’t care though, after all he just got to spend a few days with you totally alone while you took care of him.



\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading minxies! <3
> 
> If you're wondering why I'm posting these randomly, I am posting the calendar properly on my Tumblr and Instagram of the same name, so if you'd like to properly see these posts every day, please follow me there!


End file.
